Boys
by MsDaDaNcEr
Summary: Kim Crawford has it all popularity, a boyfriend, her best friend jack, and a dad that with do anything for her. Follow her through her years as she tries to figure out her life. (1st fanfic!)


**Hey Y'all so this is a new kickin it story involving a ton of romance, friendship, and romance. So please give it a try and **

**tell me what you think! Thanks so much**! :)

* * *

Day 1

August 26, 2012

Dear Friend,

I'm writing to you not because I have plans to make you, but rather have this scrawny little booklet become you in the essence of

someone or in this case something to talk to. My parents have always given me what I've wanted, and I regret having them as parents

for this reason. No I'm not some adolescent who is ugly and sits at a table alone during lunch period. I'm not even normal teenager

who want to move up in the social classes at my high school. I am the queen bee in an essence. Since the beginning of time I've had

people be my followers, even though I haven't asked for them. I guess you could say that I'm pretty. People call me "stunning" or

"beautiful" and I guess I am even though I never see it. I am having the perfect TV High School experience, captain of the drama,

cheerleader, field hockey, and discourse club, dating the popular jock with a douche bag name, Kenneth and have the best guy friend,

Jack. My name is Kim Crawford. And this is my story.

Growing up in modern society can be a challenge. Girls being pressured to do things and then suffering the consequences. Guys

being complete douche bags from the moment they are born. There are some exceptions though, like my friend Jack. I haven't always

lived Seaford like Liam has. I moved up here around the time of fourth grade. My mother had just passed and my dad had gotten a job

offer in Seaford and with my brother, Matthew, who at the time was 11, and my permission we moved. It was scary to say the least at

my new school but I was confident that I was going to make new friends. Then I meet the class bully. In fourth grade many things

could frighten you and I could list of the many different things but nothing scared my more than this fourth grade bully named Mary.

Mary was taller for her age and seemed to think that I was a threat the minute I walked in the door. There were many incidents that I

can shared later but now I will just tell the story about why Mary and Jack where connected, in a sense. One day around a month after

I had moved to the big city Mary was giving me a very hard time, teasing me, calling me vicious names, And everyone let her do this to

the poor new kid. Except one. Just when the teasing was about to get so bad that I was going to lash out and pull her hair, this little

boy with brown hair and bright brown eyes that were covered by round glasses that were too big for his little freckled face popped out of

nowhere. It took him just a few dumb yet sweet clichés to make this bully disappear. After saving the damsel in distress, me he went

on playing foursquare with his friends. Confused and startled by what occurred I went over to my knight to thank him. He casually

replied that it was no big deal and that he would do anything for a princess like myself. From that moment on, we had clicked. We went

though everything together. Incidents like beginning middle school together, the unfortunate period situation, the first middle school

dance, and most importantly starting high school together. He has been my only long lasting true friend here in Seaford. Sure I have

my posse but they aren't the same. They are like my little sheep, the ones who look for me for guidance and reassurance. But Jack is

my rock and always will be. And then there's Kenneth. Kenneth and I have been dating since the beginning of freshman year and

which in case you don't know that is almost two years. He was new my freshman year and all the girls had their eyes on him. He was

the tall sophomore with a natural tan, piercing green eyes, a great smile, and obviously the most important thing, his abs. He had come

to Jefferson High School because his parents split up and his mother took him and his sister away from there home in Virginia to start a

new, like my father did to me and my sister many years before. He came to Jefferson specifically because of the amazing baseball

program they have there. But as I was saying earlier our meeting was magical. Like always I was running late to my first period class,

Honors English 10. Now you may be wondering why I would have been in a 10th honors English class as a freshman. Simple answer,

Writing and reading are my favorite things to do. Know if you to ask me in person I would probably say something like cheering or

fockey but it's really reading and writing. Anyways when I walked in my teacher Mrs. Hayward shot me a dirty look and told me that

even though I was a freshman she wouldn't teach me like one. I nonchalantly rolled my eyes and took a seat, the only one available I

might add, next to tall dark and handsome. I was the courageous one of course and made the first move. I asked him for a pencil. Then

fate happened. He asked me to Homecoming and we have been dating ever since. Well looks like the devil himself, Kenneth, is here to

pick me up for a date. Luckily he is only 20 minutes late this time. I guess I got to go. Bye friend

With Love,

** Kim**

Day 2

August 27, 2012

Dear Friend,

It's me again. I hope you are doing well since the last 17 hours since I have picked you up. My date with Kenneth was great. We ended

up going to a movie and stuff. But as I was with Kenneth I realized that… I cannot be myself with him. I have to be his perfect little

girlfriend that he is dating because I don't know if he really loves me of if he just wants to date me because of my status. I was talking

to my friend Jennifer about it and she told me that I should feel lucky that the super hot now senior guy would date me. After saying

that though she immediately took it back and apologized profusely. I seem to have the effect on people that they don't want to piss me

off, and I understand why. But last night my brother, Matthew, had to cover for me because I came home past curfew. But all's good

because he owed me one after Liam and I caught him and his long-time girlfriend, Caroline, in bed together… I still cannot get that

image out of my head but anyways… It's extremely late and I have an AP English paper due tomorrow so bye

Xoxo,

**Kim**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I put my leather bound journal in its secret spot behind my bookcase and jumped onto my bed to start my paper. Sure, it wasn't due for

a good week or two but it's always good not to procrastinate. Right? After a solid ten minutes of writing I looked at my phone to see

that I had received a text from Jack.

_Hey want to stop writing you English paper that isn't due until next week and meet outside in 10?_

He knows me too well sometime. After a quick inner debate I replied.

_What the hell… lets make it 15?_

Immediately after sending the text I got out threw on a Colombia University t-shirt, some cutoff jean shorts, and my black vans. Not

the normal for school but I wasn't going to school. I didn't have to impress anyone because, well it's just Jack. I wrote my brother a

note telling him I'd be home later and that I was with Jack. My dad is never really home so it's pretty much me and my brother, and

Caroline. Caroline is a nice girl and we used to be friends… before of course she started dating my brother. Anyways I climb out of our

fire escape and went to meet Jack. Jack Like always was wearing what some boys considered their Sunday best, but to him it was

normal. He opted for the khaki shorts, a blue button down shirt, and his baseball jacket. His brown eyes shine in the moonlight like they

always do. When he sees me He gives me the bright happy smile that could make any girl melt… did I just say that? No! just meant

that his smile brightens up a room… nothing romantic about it… I'm just over thinking. Anyways he gives me a massive bear hug then

we are on our way.

* * *

**Hey y'all thanks so much for reading this! if you would mind reviewing and telling me wether I should continue or not would be great! Thanks sooo much :) **

** xoxo, MsDaDaNcEr**


End file.
